Yu-Gi-Oh! Genesis - S1EP1
by OphidianYT
Summary: Welcome to my first story! Any bolded cards are mine, and any bolded italic cards are someone else's made-up cards. The Bullhorn archetype in this story belong to Comet Knight: On that note, enjoy the first episode!


The sun was out, glaring with the intense heat that it would bring. Or that it used to bring. It was September, the day that the kids went back to school. The sun had just risen above the hills that stretched across the land. And it shone on a kid, watching the sun's rays with intense eyes.

His name was Skye Jarephel. His black hair reached down to his shoulders, a few wisps in front of his eyes. The eyes that creeped people out, naming him a freak. One eye stared blue, while the other stared green. He had a scar that stopped abruptedly over his left eye, and seemed to start again at the bottom. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, plus dark blue jeans and black and white shoes. He also wore a silver necklace on his neck, with a black and green hexagon as the charm.

In his hands, was his Duel Disk. Custom made, it was black with the middle dome with the life points being green in a few places. But the Duel Disk was nothing compared to what his eyes set on next.

His Deck. The one thing that defined him. He saw it everyday... the darkness that everyone looked at him with. They despised him. To them, he never took notice, but at his home, in his room... He would cry. Cry until the world returned to normal. Of course, it would never happen. He cried everyday.

That's when IT came. Skye had no idea where it DID come from, but one day, on his bed, crying... It was there. It pulsed with it's dark energy... It wasn't evil energy, actually Skye had no idea what was pulsing out of the thing. But when he looked at it, he saw a friend. Something that could help him. He now held it in his Deck. He started to reach for it, then was interrupted.

"Yo, Skye! You got everything to go?"

Skye rolled his eyes as he turned around and saw Jason Kaverol run up to him. His brown spiky-ish hair was unmistakable, I mean, it was just, EVERYWHERE. He wore a red coat and orange shirt underneath. His amber eyes stared into Skye's. He did a "Well?" gesture with his hands.

Skye started to open his mouth, but Jason interrupted him. "Enzexal's already there, bro! Hurry!"

"Uh-huh. He always is." Skye pictured one of his only friends, besides Jason. He wasn't accepted either... mainly because he wasn't really... humany.

Skye and Jason walked together to school, talking about girls that Skye only wished for, until they ran into a 6'5 robotic dragon. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird. But Enzexal was a freaking robotic dragon. Being pure gray, He had all the elements of a dragon. Well, everything except that he walked on two legs and was missing wings. But, his glowing yellow eyes still stared with what looked like happiness. "Well, you two are approximately 54 seconds early." His deep robotic voice spoke with sarcasm.

"54 seconds?" Jason exclaimed. "And I'm Jaden Yuki."

"Hell, you got the hair down." Skye laughed, until getting smacked by Jason. Lightly, of course.

"Well then, let's go." Enzexal beamed. "Heck, you guys may even get lucky this year."

Skye smiled, a hard thing for him to do. "I'll make sure of that." This year was gonna be a year to remember.

{(THEME SONG: White Lion by Living in Fiction)}

The bell, a monotonous sound that shifted every single one of Enzexal's gears, rang for the first period of the day. Not even a second after they got in the classroom, the SmartBoard lit up with a live video of the principal.

"Hello, students," exclaimed Principal Jacobson. "This year is gonna be much different than the previous ones."

"As you may know or not, we have sent out messages containing info... of the Trishula High School Duel Tournament!"

Skye's eyes, like every other student's eyes in the class, shone with happiness. Jason fist-pumped. "Oh, yes!"

"The Tournament will start today. We have created a Ranking System that shows where you place in the school, depending on your past Duels."

Skye narrowed his eyes. Besides practice with Jason and Enzexal, he hardly ever Dueled at the school.

"Duels are able to take place during breaks between periods, or lunch. When, and if, you win a Duel, your Ranking Number will increase depending on your remaining LP when you win, and also depending on the other player's Ranking. Defeating people that have a higher Rank can benefit you."

"Now... Let the Tournament... BEGIN!"

Whenever Skye looked left, right, behind, or even under him (somehow), there were Duels taking off.

Jason was annoyed out of his mind. "Gee, the rankings are going all over the place, and we're sitting like ducks! We gotta get dueling!"

Skye sighed. "What makes you think anyone's gonna just show up to Duel us?"

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Whaddya mean?"

Skye didn't even look over at him. "You really think someone is just gonna pop out of the blue that we're gonna have to..."

CRASH!

Jason looked around him, frantically. "What was that?" He soon got nudged by Enzexal's tail. "What is it?"

"Guy got hurled into a locker in a fight for his cards." Enzexal spoke, in his deep voice.

Skye looked back at him. "Takomo threw him?"

Enzexal just nodded, which was enough to send Skye running towards the lockers, Jason and Enzexal close behind.

Skye slid to a stop where two kids were wrestling on the ground, the bigger one had the other in a headlock.

Skye yelled out "Takomo!"

One of the boys, a bigger kid dressed in an orange hoodie, stood up. He had piercing olive green eyes, which were staring daggers at Skye. He wore gray baggy pants and orange and gray shoes. "You trying to start somethin', Jarephel?", the kid, apparently named Takomo, yelled at Skye.

Skye, in his calm voice, said back, "Actually, I'm trying to finish something. Cause to me, it looks like you started enough."

Takomo walked over, pretty fast, and shoved Skye about five feet away from him, but to his despair, he was held up by Enzexal.

"Can you not do anything without your tin can, whiny-boy?", he taunted.

Skye looked at him, still calm. "Weird. I thought you couldn't do anything without your goonies backing you up. I guess you need the motivation."

Takomo just laughed and started to walk away, then turned back. "I can see why she hates you."

Jason's eyes went extremely wide. "Oh no..."

Skye stood up, shaking with his eyes closed, and said, "Do you want to say that again?"

Takomo shrugged, and smiled. "Sure. She'll never like a wimp like you. You can't even Duel good, you suck so bad."

His smile faded as Skye opened his eyes. The green eye had turned a bright purple. "You want to prove that?"

Takomo laughed. "Sure thing, runt. I'll Duel you and crush you."

Skye smiled, looking sort of insane. "You wish..."

Takomo and Skye stood about 25 feet away from each other, while Enzexal, Jason, and Takomo's goons were off to the side, cheering for their Duelist. In this case, there was much more cheering for Takomo.

A drop of sweat rolled down Jason's forehead. "If he loses, they're gonna make him feel so bad..." THEN he looked to his right.

Past Enzexal, and past a few other people watching, was Alyssa White. She stood at about 5'6 (compared to Skye, who was actually 6'1), wearing a gold hoodie with matching white jeans and brown shoes. She wore brown hair down to the middle of her back, with light brown eyes that Skye said were the prettiest things in the universe. But now, they were glaring daggers at Skye, who looked back at her. They locked eyes for a moment, then Skye turned back to the Duel.

Jason sweatdropped even more. "AND she won't ever like him..."

Enzexal shoved Jason lightly. "Have a positive attitude, will you?"

Jason sighed. "I'll try..."

Both Takomo and Skye activated their Duel Disks, Takomo's being the standard KaibaCorp Duel Disk.

Takomo grinned. "Ready to be owned, punk?"

Skye smiled back. "Right back at you."

"DUEL!"

The Duel kicked off.

 **Takomo - 4000**

 **Skye - 4000**

Takomo drew his card. "I'll go first. I start with _**Bullhorn Memory**_ in Attack Mode!" A monster materialized that resembled a gray bull with a distant look in it's eyes. It was transparent in someplaces.

 _ **Bullhorn Memory**_ **\- ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"Next, I'll activate _**Bullhorn Arena**_!" The field morphed into what looked like a bull-riding stadium. "I'll explain the effects later. You go, punk!"

Skye nodded and drew his card. He looked down at the card he drew, and his eyes widened.

Takomo started laughing. "Hahaha! He drew a bad card! He..." Takomo stopped short when Skye looked back up, smiling.

Without warning, a deep blue started radiating around Skye. "When the light is absent, the darkness takes over... The darkness showes the truth, and it shows emotion. It controls us... Arise!" The Field Spell section of his Duel Disk opened, and Skye slid a card in. "The darkness awakens!"

Takomo looked extremely worried as Skye looked straight at him, his purple eye glowing.

" **Void Circle**!"

Sudddenly, from the sky, a dark blue beam shot into the middle of the field, and from the beam, a circle spun out and surrounded Skye and Takomo, while leaving everyone else out of it. The circle was pure black, but blue around the edges.

Takomo looked EXTREMELY worried. "W-What is this?"

Skye, with a dark blue aura radiating off of him, said in a echoing voice, " **Void Circle**. This is what helped me throught out the years. It helped me while everyone pushed me around... It protected me..."

Takomo grinned. "See? You can't do anything without something else helping..." He quickly shut up when Skye reached for another card.

"You're gonna wish you never Dueled me..." Skye said as he slapped a monster onto one of the spaces on his Duel Disk. "When I control no monsters, and I have Void Circle on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this from my hand: **Parallel Void Matrix**!"

Out of nowhere, what looked like a blue and purple fractal appeared on Skye's side, and started sprouting purple lightning bolts that struck the ground.

 **Parallel Void Matrix - ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"And, Void Circle gives all my 'Void' monsters 500 ATK!"

 **Parallel Void Matrix - ATK: 2300**

"Now, even more! When I control Void Circle, I can Normal Summon this card without Tributing! So meet **Parallel Void Soldier**!" A portal opened up on the ground, and a human shape jumped out of it. It was wearing jet-black armor that had blue lines traveling down it. It's helmet bore a visor with two neon blue horns on the side. He gave a "grunt" and landed on the field.

 **Parallel Void Soldier - ATK: 2300 (originally 1800) DEF: 1800**

"Now, I could use **Void Circle's** effect, but I won't unless you destroy Matrix and Soldier. Now, Matrix! Attack his _**Bullhorn Memory**_!"

Matrix shot out a beam of purple lightning, which struck Memory straight in the chest, destroying it.

 **Takomo - 2900**

"Hold on!" Takomo exclaimed. "Memory has an ability! When it's destroyed, I Special Summon a Bullhorn monster from my Deck! So I summon _**Buffalo Bullhorn**_!" A bright portal opened up, and a new monster floated out of it. It had black fur and piercing red eyes that stared daggers at Skye, who was unfazed.

 _ **Buffalo Bullhorn**_ **\- ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600**

Skye didn't react. "Doesn't matter. When Soldier attacks, it gains 300 ATK until the End Phase!" Soldier flew forward as his fist started glowing purple. He then punched Buffalo near the shoulder, and it shattered.

 **Takomo - 2000**

Jason's eyes went wide once again. "Whoa... Skye took out half his Life Points in one turn!"

Alyssa just stood there. _That wasn't impressive at all. He's still just a loser._

Takomo grunted. "I'll win anyways."

"Then do it." Skye crossed his arms.

"Fine. My turn." Takomo drew. "I activate _**Bullhorn Arena's**_ ability! So I summon _**Crashing Bullhorn**_ in Attack Mode!" A monster appeared in the shape of a bull. It's fur was muddy brown and had pieces of wood stuck to it's horns. It's forehead seemed flat.

 _ **Crashing Bullhorn**_ **\- ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

"Next, I use it's ability! I discard 1 card to switch all your monsters to Defense Mode!" Soldier kneeled on the ground, and Matrix just lowered towards the ground.

"Then, I Normal Summon _**Wild Bullhorn**_!" A bull with it's olive green fur sticking out all over the place appeared.

 _ **Wild Bullhorn**_ **\- ATK: 1800**

"Finally, I remove _**Bullhorn Memory**_ from my Graveyard to Special Summon _**Bullhorn Spirit**_!" A fully transparent bull that seemed to float appeared. It had white fur with a few black marks.

 _ **Bullhorn Spirit**_ **\- ATK: 1900 DEF: 0**

"Did I mention that my Crashing and Wild Bullhorn inflict piercing damage? Now, Wild Bullhorn, attack his Soldier!" Wild Bullhorn ran extremely fast at Soldier, gaining 300 ATK as he crahsed into him, destroying it completely.

 **Skye - 3700**

"Now, Crashing Bullhorn, attack his Matrix!" Crashing Bullhorn ran almost as fast as Wild Bullhorn did, but gaining 500 ATK instead. It crashed into Matrix, dissolving it.

 **Skye - 2800**

"Now I activate Rush Recklessly! This increases Bullhorn Spirit's ATK by 700 as he demolishes you!" Bullhorn Spirit flew forward and rushed through Skye, who knelt down as if he were in pain.

 **Skye - 200**

Everyone started cheering as Skye kneeled down, wincing. Alyssa smiled, and Jason covered his eyes with his hands. "I can't watch..."

Takomo grinned. "Told you, you are no match for my Deck. You actually thought she would like you after this! Hahahaha!"

Everyone around Takomo laughed and pointed at Skye. A few "loser"s and "sucker"s were heard.

Skye slowly stood up. He slowly looked up at Takomo. The cheering quickly died down as they saw the insane-looking smile on his face.

Takomo raises one eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

Skye kept the smile on. "Nothing. But you know, after everything you hit me with, could you believe that you are just about to lose?"

Takomo laughed. "Nope, cause it ain't gonna happen, wimp. So hit me."

Skye chuckled. "Ok, then..." He drew his card. "I activate Void Circle's ability! I can destroy 1 of your monsters!" Void Circle shot a black beam at Bullhorn Spirit, shattering it. Then, the circle seemed to, somehow, gain ATK.

 **Void Circle - 1900**

Takomo seemed surprised. "Did it just gain ATK!?"

Skye grinned. "It gets better. I activate the Magic Card, **Void Soul**! Now, one of your monster's is destroyed and the Void Circle gains it's ATK!" Wild Bullhorn glowed blue before dissolving.

 **Void Circle - 3700**

"Now, I sacrifice Void Circle!" The circle contracted to a small portal. "Arise! **Void Quasartrix**!" Out of the portal, a black armored humanoid floated out of the portal. It had jet-black armor with a sort of purplish tint to it. His helmet looked similar to Master Chief's helmet, but narrower and colored purple-black. He also wore huge jet-black wings. "His ATK and DEF is equal to the energy that Void Circle gained!"

 **Void Quasartrix - ATK: 3700 DEF: 3700**

Takomo looked scared out of his mind as Quasartrix hovered over Crashing Bullhorn. The bull also seemed scared, as it lost it's piercing gaze and cowered beneath Quasartrix's shadow.

"Now..." Skye yelled. "Void Quasartrix! End this Duel! Infinity Typhoon!"

Quasartrix started spinning extremely fast and started to create a pruple and black tornado. The tornado's top tilted downward and crashed on top of Takomo's monster, obliterating it, sending Takomo tumbling backward in the process.

 **Skye - 200**

 **Takomo - 0**

 **SKYE WINS!**

There was no cheering. Everyone stared in awe as Void Quasartrix disappeared and Skye's purple eye turned back to green, and stared in disappointment at Takomo, who had moved to a sitting position and was shaking from fear. Then everyone applauded. A few people patted Skye on the back and said "Congrats, bruh!". Skye nodded his thanks, and turned to Jason and Enzexal. Enzexal nodded his congrats, and Jason was still staring in awe.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" He yelled as he high-fived Skye.

"Thanks, bud... Thank Slifer I drew Void Soul..." He stopped short as he saw Alyssa walk up to him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour, then Alyssa smiled. "Nice Duel."

Skye smiled back. "Thanks..."

She nodded and walked away. Skye watched her go, hearing Jason mumble, "Lucky..."


End file.
